Sailing Around The World (song)
Sailing Around the World '''is a song from the 2006 video of the same name. Deleted Scene Transcript '''Captain Feathersword: You know what, Greg? There are different food all over the world. Greg: That's right, Captain Feathersword. For example, there are hamburgers in America, tacos in Mexico and let's not forget fish 'n' chips in the United Kingdom and Australia. They're just like french fries. Captain Feathersword: That's right, Greg. I'm going on the S.S Feathersword and talk to my crew if they're hungry and want to get something eat while we sing a song about sailing around the world. Greg: Good idea, Captain. Good luck. Captain Feathersword: Okay, Greg. (leaves and later at the Sydney Harbour) So what do you say, me hearties? Are you hungry by chance? Caterina, Ben, Lucy and Elefterios: Ay-yi, Captain, we'd be very hungry. Alfonso: (with his head popping out from inside the deck) Oh no! (speaking in Italian and then English) My stove is broken. I cannot cook food for you, me hearties''.'' Captain Feathersword: Never fear, Alfonso. (holding globe) According to my trusty globe map here, we can sail anywhere around the world and find beautiful food. For instance, we can sail to Jamaica and have some lovely coconuts, or Tasmania and have some beautiful sea scallops. And while we're at it, we could sail to Sydney and have some beautiful fish and chips on the harbor. o we do you say, me hearties? Shall we sail around the world for some food? Caterina, Ben, Lucy and Elefterios: Ay-yi, Captain, around the world we go! Alfonso: (speaking to Captain in Italian and then making whistling sound effects) Captain Feathersword: Of course, Alfonso. You can head below and try to fix the stove a cook a beautiful Tiramisu for dessert. It's time to go me hearties. Raise the main sails, stall the hatch, stall the ropes and Alfonso, comb your hair. (Alfonso takes out his comb and removes his hat but his head has no hair.) Lyrics Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. I love to go sailing around the world. Why don't we all go sailing together, me hearties? Whoa-ho-ho! Sailing around the world Captain Feathersword: See what we can see Splish splash, splash splish Sailing oh-so free Feathersword is the Captain Captain Feathersword: Oh, how I love to pirate dance. Dancing the bing-bang-bong In his pirate dance. Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah!) Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho!) We'll visit Jamaica Captain Feathersword: At night, we'll daze at the stars. They're so beautiful. Eat some sea scallops Down in Tasmania. The harbor of Sydney. Captain Feathersword: It's so nice to see. Oh yes, indeed. Have some fish and chips Down at Circular Quay. Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! I love sailing around the world, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Whoa-ho! Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on down come along with me Captain Feathersword: Oh, we're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: On the Goodship Feathersword. Hoo-hoo! Oh-ho! This is the best ship I've ever had. Argh! Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Deleted songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs